


Haven't You People Ever Heard of Locking the God Damn Door

by disheveleddarkness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern, Sex, Student Kylo, Teacher Hux, blowjob, modern kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveleddarkness/pseuds/disheveleddarkness
Summary: Kyluxhardkinks prompt fill for modern age difference Kylux with underage Kylo."Please, no one will know, I swear.” Kylo whispered, far from the locked door of Hux’s classroom, one hand pressed to Mr. Hux’s chest and the other to his face.Silence hung between them as Hux gazed into his eyes, his own fear reflecting in Kylo’s beyond the gorgeous boy’s profound lust.





	

Fill for a kyluxhardkinks prompt “Modern AU. Age difference. Underage Kylo.” 

Alternate title: No One Ever Listens to Mitaka

“Please, no one will know, I swear.” Kylo whispered, far from the locked door of Hux’s classroom, one hand pressed to Mr. Hux’s chest and the other to his face.

Silence hung between them as Hux gazed into his eyes, his own fear reflecting in Kylo’s beyond the gorgeous boy’s profound lust.

The past few months of kissing had been dangerous enough. But Kylo wanted more. Hux sighed, his breath warm on Kylo’s perfect lips.

“Just wait. Don’t… Don’t make me risk everything.” Hux pleaded.

Kylo wished he would understand he didn’t have that time. He did not plan to live that long.  
“Let me have you,” he insisted, “Please, I… I love you.”

His teacher’s arms loosely looped around his waist tightened. Kylo nuzzled his face into Hux’s neck.  
“I love you too.” Hux whispered after a moment of holding him.

Kylo withdrew enough to look at him again. “No one. Will know.” he repeated. He had to look away as he said, “You’ll regret it if you don’t fuck me.”  
It was a vague enough statement, yet the meaning began to sink into Hux’s heart. “Kylo, when you said you don’t have the time…”

Tears lined his eyes when he met Hux’s gaze again.

Hux brought one of his hands into his and lifted it, sorrow infiltrating the fog of lust as his sleeve slipped down. The slices in his skin confirmed his fear.

“I hate it here. You’re the only good thing I have in my life.” Kylo said.

“We’ll get you the help you need. I promise – ”

“I don’t WANT help! If you tell ANYONE I will never forgive you, and it will change NOTHING! It will only make it worse! You have no idea what my father would do – ”

“Kylo! Listen to me – ”

“I don’t. Want. To. Live.” Kylo hissed out and jerked away from him to go sit on the edge of a desk.

Hux followed, softening his voice, “Whatever is hurting you… Whatever is going through your head and your heart… Deserves to be fought. Please. Let me help you. We can be happy together. Don’t you want that?”

Kylo nodded, covering his face with a hand as he stifled a sob. When he felt he could speak again, he said as Hux stroked his hair, “I love you.”

“If you really need sex to prove I love you… I’ll risk everything for you.” He didn’t understand how sex could be so important to him or to anyone, but he would do what it took to convince him to live.

When Kylo clung to him again, Hux whispered into his ear, “And on your eighteenth birthday I’ll marry you. Would you like that?”

“Yes, yes,” Kylo pressed a trail of kisses down his neck.

“We’ll move far from here and you’ll never have to see the ones you hate again.”

“Ohh…”

“Mm…” Radiant eyes closed as Hux felt a hand at his crotch.

Kylo sunk down onto his knees, nuzzling his face against him and eagerly unzipping. He placed kisses to his underwear then brought his cock into his hands. Pressing his lips to his skin was a sacred moment of devotion and worship. As he traced his tongue over his shaft his heart raced.  
Hux slipped a hand into his thick hair, watching in awe as Kylo took the entirety of his length into his throat. The greatest part was the way Kylo was staring up at him.

How had he gotten so lucky as to have this beautiful lover? Hux breathed out gentle praises as Kylo worked, passionately sliding his lips over him until Hux gently pushed him back and tried to step away as the bell rang.

“No, don’t go, don’t go,” Kylo begged, crawling after him and pressing kisses to his cock again. Hux was too tense. It wasn’t fair he had to be so nervous.

“Kylo…”

“Write me a late note?” Kylo asked, pumping his hand around his cock and gazing up desperately.  
Hux stifled a moan and grabbed onto dark hair, pulling Kylo closer.

Kylo grinned, taking him into his mouth again and working to more quickly please him.

When Hux came Kylo made certain to swallow every bit and only stood when Hux was clean. He pressed a fierce kiss to his lips and laughed with joy when they parted.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Kylo…” Hux fastened his pants then headed to his desk to write a note saying Kylo had been getting homework help.

“I sure do love homework help.” Kylo said before taking his note and leaving.

After school he dropped by again to hang around as Mr. Hux finished the lesson plans he should have been planning during his planning period. Kylo helped grade quizzes since that was what he was supposed to be doing in that teacher assistant period.

“Thank you.” Hux said after Kylo put the scores in his grade book. “I have something to show you, come here.”

Kylo set the papers down and moved to sit on his lap. “Yess?” He kissed him, and Hux lifted a hand to push his face away to his computer screen instead.

“What do you say to booking this hotel room?” Hux asked as Kylo looked over the page.

“Yes! Oh yes, that… That would be so awesome,”  
Kylo said, reaching for Hux’s hand to hold.  
Hux smiled, embracing him.  
—  
When he stepped into the room Hux was immediately there to pull him into a deep kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth.

When Kylo pulled away to look over the room in awe, Hux lifted his hand to his lips to kiss before guiding him into the luxurious bathroom where candles burned on the marble sink.

How beautiful Kylo was when the flames illuminated his face. Hux leaned in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist.

For a long while Kylo returned his kisses then drew back to admire the lavender oil bath Hux had prepared. “Rose petals!” Kylo grinned. “How pretty.”

“You’re beautiful.” Hux said as Kylo stripped. He did so slowly, trying to make a nice show of it.  
When they laid in the warm water together, both realized how nervous they were. For a while they simply held onto each other, enjoying the closeness and the warmth.

“If you change your mind, it’s fine, Kylo.” Hux finally said. “Sex is not necessary for love. You understand I love you, don’t you?”

“I need this. Please.”

“Very well. How do you – okay.” Before Hux could finish his question, Kylo had answered it by sitting up and moving onto his lap.

Kylo’s kisses were slow and soft. Hux relaxed beneath him, tracing his fingertips up his spine languidly and mapping the curves of his muscles. He slipped slender fingers into long, dark hair. He could feel the oil. He would help Kylo take better care of himself, but he would never shame him for it.

When Kylo broke their kiss, he brushed his lips down his neck and settled on his shoulder, trailing kisses over freckled skin before vehemently sucking at his pale neck.

“Kylo…” Hux smiled, and a moment later he groaned when Kylo grabbed his cock, perhaps too roughly, but he would rather Kylo be eager than be uncertain.

Kylo loved the way Hux watched him. He was in a peaceful awe, cherishing the boy working on sinking down over his cock. Kylo wanted to hurry up and be able to ride him, but he was so tight.  
Kylo mouthed a ‘sorry,’ and Hux shook his head. 

“Take all the time you need, dear. There’s no rush.” It didn’t take much immersion to feel incredible. Hux was set on making this a good experience. There would be time for rougher things later.

Kylo worried he wouldn’t be able to please Hux before their water became cold. It was concerning Hux was not vocal, but he did end up pressing his nails into Kylo’s hips after raking them painfully down his back.

“Kylo… Oh, oh just like that…” Hux panted, never letting Kylo break eye contact, bringing one hand to cup his face.

Kylo gasped as Hux finally took control of his movements, rocking Kylo’s hips and establishing a new angle that struck  his prostate.

As Kylo came, he whimpered, wishing to have brought Hux enough pleasure to do the same. But soon he joined him in bliss, hugging him tightly.  
Kylo hadn’t expected to be so exhausted. Hux was content to hold him until the water was too cold.

“I love you.” Hux said once they were dry and in bed, blankets pulled up.

Kylo snuggled closely, repeating his words and pressing a kiss to his lips. For once in his life he could believe everything would be okay. He could be happy.

Over the coming days they discussed their future together. Hux showed him pictures of his home, and it was hard for Kylo to believe he would really be somewhere so nice and clean and cozy. He imagined how their first christmas together might be, watching snow and sitting beside the fireplace, drinking coffee and watching Millicent play with tree ornaments.

He imagined Hux slipping a glittering ring onto his finger, and they would be together forever.  
Hux was just as excited, his Kylo constantly on his mind and a gleeful joy in his heart. And to think he’d almost given up on the hope of finding his soul mate.

(His best friend Dopheld Mitaka was not thrilled at all when Mr. Hux told him everything on the phone.  
“What the hell were you thinking! He’s 17!”  
“He’s my soul mate.”  
“I’m not posting your bail.”)

One day after school they thoroughly enjoyed themselves in the classroom.

It was killing Kylo to have to be silent. Bent over Hux’s desk with his laptop pushed out of the way, Kylo grasped the edge of the table, thighs weak and cock aching as Hux pounded into him, his ass in his hands.

Kylo had been still for a few minutes now, a perfect picture of submission – but then he began to slam back to meet his thrusts, grinding relentlessly and –  
They froze, eyes snapping to the creaking doorway.

Rey’s iPhone snapped before the door slammed.

Shock kept Kylo and Hux silent for a long moment, then Hux stepped back, trembling hands fumbling with his belt.

“Go,” he managed to command Kylo.

He looked up to Mr. Hux, never so guilty in his life than as he saw the horrified fear in his eyes. “I – ”

“I said go!” He turned away from Kylo, sinking down into his chair when he heard the door close again. His heart pounded, his chest tight and his world crashing. He could hardly breathe.

Kylo didn’t go home. He figured police would show up. Instead he lurked in the city library for a while, ashamed he had quite possibly destroyed his love’s life. And furious at his wicked cousin Rey.

It took a while to find the strength to text Hux, but when he did he sent ‘I’m sorry.’

Hux sat in a coffee shop, trying to decide how to react to the situation. Sorrow drenched his heart.  
He started at the text message. He couldn’t stay here, but he couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing Kylo again. He was absolutely perfect, and Hux would never love anyone else so deeply. He’d waited so long to find him…

'Are you home?’

'I’m at the library’

'I’ll be there in ten minutes. Okay?’

Relief washed over Kylo. Hux wasn’t going to abandon him! He had never felt very spiritual but found himself praying now that the police weren’t investigating yet.

'Okay I’ll go wait outside. Love you’

'I love you too. More than anything. Never forget that.’

When Hux arrived, Kylo got up from the bench near the library fountain and rushed into the car, leaning to hug Hux.  
“Hey…” Hux kissed his hair.

Kylo pulled back and set his backpack in the floorboard. “I’m really, really, so sorry, I – ”

“No, don’t. It’s… We would have been found if not then, then another day. We… We need to get out of here. Neither of us belong in this city. We will be happier somewhere not tainted by our despair.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kylo remarked.

“We are in a dangerous predicament, so we must be fast about stopping by your apartment and by my house to grab clothes and important things, okay?”

“Okay.” Kylo had his iPod touch and his wallet. Those were all he felt he really needed. But Hux explained to him he had to go find his birth certificate and social security card and anything else similar. And they would have to stop at a bank and withdraw cash and cancel cards to keep themselves from being tracked.

Although the roadtrip was stressful, it was also freeing. The paranoia remained, yet… They were together, and that’s what mattered. Hux would give up anything and everything to be with him – and without a doubt Kylo knew he was loved.  
As much as he couldn’t stand Justin Bieber, a song ended up in Kylo’s head. We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke…

A week later they finally reached Canada and stood at Mitaka’s door.

Although Dopheld sighed, he couldn’t help but to smile at the exhausted couple. “Let me guess…”  
“Don’t.” Hux waved a hand in dismissal of the topic.

Still, Dopheld had to say, “I told you. I toolld youu…” He hugged each of them then stated, “You may have the guest room. And you may buy me earplugs if you’re going to be doing any soul mating.”

Hux scowled, smacking Dopheld’s shoulder. “Hush.”

The future was uncertain, but their love was eternal. Whenever Kylo was in his arms, they knew they’d made the right choice. Nothing in the world could compare, and they were sure they had been together in another life. They would always find each other.


End file.
